The Point of No Return
by XoIssaoX
Summary: Before the planeride. Before Rafe came back. This is a story about how Danny and Evelyn fell in love. Enjoy, Issa :o)
1. Our Castle of Sand

Title: The Point of No Return  
Part 1: Our Castle of Sand  
Author: Clarissa, xoIssaox  
Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned Danny(hehe, Josh Hartnett) I'd be writing fanfiction? No, I didn't think so. Lol, though I wish I did, I don't. I don't own, so don't sue!  
Notes: Hey, guys--this is my first time writing a Pearl Harbor fic. Luckly, I'm still the same old cheesy-love girl I've always been. Enjoy.  
On FanFiction: Evelyn/Danny story. Takes place before Rafe comes back, but before Danny and Evelyn go on the plane ride.  
  
-----  
Evelyn took a deep breath of the Hawiian air as she stepped out into the morning. The sun was beginning to rise, and everything around her felt wonderful...for most people. She, instead, felt a twinge of meloncholy over the loss of her love.   
  
'Rafe. Rafe McCrawley.' The name kept on repeating over in her head. 'Rafe McCrawley was reported dead.' She could feel tears swelling up behind her eyes.  
  
"Evelyn?" Betty said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Evelyn jumped back. "Oh, Betty! You scared the daylights out of me!" She replied.  
  
"Golly, Ev, you look awful. You need somethin'?" Betty asked.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine." She sat down on the porch steps. The sun creeping up slowly.  
  
"Hey, whatcha' doin' after church today?" Betty asked sitting next to her, trying to change the mood of the conversation.  
  
Evelyn paused. "I don't know. I might go over to the hospital, straighten somethings out some."  
  
"Don't be silly. Me and the Girls are goin' to the beach today. You have to come with us. I hear some pilots and sailors will be there. Red told me that he'll bring some of his boys." She paused, picking up a blade of Burmuda grass and rubbing it between her fingers, "The funny thing is I don't care much. I just wanna spend a day with a sweetheart like him in Paradise." Betty reposted giddily.  
  
Evelyn smiled at hearing that. She was glad for Betty, to have Red...to have somebody. "Okay," she turned to face Betty with a smile, "I'll come."  
  
-----  
Danny brushed his tassled brown hair. Looking in the mirror, he splashed his face with some cold water, and then wiped it softly with a towel. He noticed one of the barrack windows open. He went to shut it, but noticed a small Tropical Daffodil growing in. He picked it and placed it into his shirt pocket. Content at how beautiful it was, he smiled.  
  
"Danny!" Yelled Red. "C--c--come here!"  
  
Danny ran outside, thinking something had happened.  
  
"We're g--goin' to the b--beach." Red said, as he jumped into the car.  
  
Danny strode to the Jeep. "You son-uva-bitch. I thought something had happened to ya." He said pushing him playfully in the arm.  
  
Anthony ignored him. "Comon, you're comin' with us!" He said pulling Danny into the Jeep, Goose helping.  
  
And with that, the four guys, in Hawiian shirts, were on their way to an afternoon of fun.  
  
-----  
The sun was bright over the Pacific Ocean's warm water. Sandra, Betty, Barbara, and Evelyn were prompted up on colorful beach towels in the sand.  
  
The day had become another beautiful day in Oahu island, where Pearl Harbor lay.  
  
Soon, Danny, Anthony, Goose, and Red came over happily. Goose came over to Sandra giving her a kiss on the cheek, Red doing the same to Betty. Barbara had already stood up to Anthony giving him a kiss and him taking it happily.  
  
Evelyn and Danny smiled akwardly at each other. Evelyn pushed herself up. Danny held his hand out to help her. "Here, let me help you..." Danny replied.  
  
Evelyn stood up quickly, not noticing how close she would get to him when she stood up. "Thank you." She paused, looking down at the sand, trying to ingore his dark brown eyes.  
  
Danny nodded, looking at the sand himself. He noticed the daffodil still laying in his pocket. "Um," He pulled it out, "Here." He said placing in into her hand.  
  
Evelyn took it. "Thank you...again." She looked at the flower. "It's beautiful." She put it onto her chesnut brown hair.  
  
Danny laughed lightly, because she had put it on backwards. "It's--the flower's..." He put his hand in her soft hair, fixing it. "There."  
  
Evelyn smiled. The awkwardness between them slowly fading into humor. She looked at her friends who were completly taken by each other. She began walking towards the ocean. Danny followed with a sly grin on his face. "Our friend's seem to like each other." He muttered jokingly.  
  
"Oh, you noticed that too?" Evelyn replied, playing along.  
  
Danny nodded. "So, how are you doing today, Ms. Stewart?"  
  
"Very well, thank you." Evelyn answered gazing at the ocean. Danny stopped as well. The humor being paused for a moment of thought. "Do you ever think about what it would be like if America entered the war?"  
  
Danny looked at her, to what seemed to him the definition of beautiful. He finally realized why Rafe had fell in love with her. "I try not to."  
  
"Yeah, I feel the same." She hesitated, as a long silence arose between them. She looked at him, and he turned away feeling caught for staring. She smiled nudging him in the arm. "Did you ever--oh, that's dumb."  
  
He turned to her. "No, what?" Danny asked.  
  
"Aw, Gee, Danny, did you ever want to create a world of your own? Where no wars happened, just a world where only the people you loved existed and they would..."  
  
"...would?" He stopped and then smiled. "Live happily ever after?"  
  
Evelyn grinned. That was what she was thinking. "Exactly."  
  
"Of course I have." Danny replied. He ran towards the water a bit, and knelt down. "You know, I actually have a world of my own."  
  
Evelyn looked at him questioningly, as she knelt beside him. "You do?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, it's called Danny Walker Kingdom." he replied with a smile. Then, he traced a square in the sand, and then pushing sand all around it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked, looking at him. She smiled. He looked like a ten year old boy, enjoying the beach.  
  
"Building the castle of Danny Walker Kingdom." Danny answered gazing at her. This time Evelyn didn't turn away, she stared back at him. He, turned back at his piled of sand, then, looked up at her. "You gonna help me?" He asked.  
  
Evelyn paused, brushing a stran of brown hair off her face. "One condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That you call it Evelyn Stewart and Danny Walker Kingdom."  
  
Danny smiled. That smile. Evelyn's stomach felt like a billion butterflies.   
  
And then he replied. "I wouldn't imagine calling it anything different." And with that, the two built themselves a castle of sand, all their own. 


	2. To The Night's End

Title: The Point of No Return  
Part 2: To the Night's End  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue...although, I wouldn't mind owning Josh Hartnett...hehe.  
Notes: After a day at the beach...night begins. OMG, this is cheesy as hell, but I loved it when I wrote it. I hope you guys feel the same way! Read and Review. And, as always, ENJOY!  
  
-----  
The sun was just about to set in the western sky. Evelyn and Danny were still treding in the water beside themselves.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Evelyn screamed, but laughing at the same time.  
  
"What?" Danny asked, startled.  
  
"I think something just bit me!" She answered  
  
"Here, I'll go check." Danny took a deep breath and dove under. Inspecting her leg, he noticed a small red bump. He popped his head back up. "Oh, my God!"  
  
"What? What happened?" Evelyn asked, slightly frightened.  
  
"You were biten." Danny replied, dramatically. "But, that's not it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I spotted a thousand Tickle Fish coming in from the ocean."  
  
"What the--tickle fish?" Evelyn asked skeptically.  
  
But, before he could answer, Danny was under the water tickling Evelyn. She laughed like crazy. Danny went up again, seeing her laugh made him smile. "I told ya, those goddamn things attack quickly."  
  
Evelyn smiled, "Yeah, I think so." She started tickling him in return.  
  
He laughed, while she did as well.  
  
"Evelyn! Danny! You crazy kids' get outta the water!" They heard Sandra yell from the beach. "We're goin' to dinner."  
  
As Evelyn walked out of the shalow water, Danny was holding her hand. They both realized at once how natural it felt, but quickly let go in confusion and nervousness.  
  
Evelyn smiled. "Well, I'll see you at dinner, then." She muttered.  
  
Danny looked up at her, "Okay, see ya."  
  
As they parted in different directions, each prayed the time apart would only feel shorter then the time spent together.  
  
-----  
"I could sworn I kept my curlers in the drawer!" Sandra mumbled to herself.  
  
"You won't have any time to rive-up your curls, honey!" Barbara yelled back.  
  
All four girls were in front of the mirror, puting lipstick on, brushing their hair, and checking they're image.  
  
"Hey, Evelyn?" Betty asked. "Can I borrow your red hair clip?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Evelyn replied, turning the lipstick down, to close it. She frowned at her image. "Gee, I look hor---"  
  
"--Beautiful!" Barbara said smiling at her completion. "I'm gonna knock Anthony off his socks!"  
  
Betty laughed. "I bet ya will!"   
  
Evelyn smirked. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. 7:03. "Sandy?"  
  
"Yeah?" Sandra answered brushing her hair to the best curls she could do.  
  
"What time did you say we were suppose to meet the fellas?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Around a quarter after seven. Why?"  
  
"Um, it's 7:03."  
  
"What?" Sandra asked in shock. She gazed at all of her friends, who were already ready. "Oh, my gawd! God! I look so--what will I wear!"  
  
Evelyn ran to her. "Sweetie, calm down. Come with me, we'll find something perfect for you."  
  
Barbara tapped her heel on the floor. "Hurry, up! They might think we stiffed 'um!"  
  
Betty fixed her dress, looking amongst herself and the three others who were slightly older then her. "They probably do. Ladies are late--let them wait!"  
  
All four started laughing at the youthness of what she said.  
  
Sandra spun around. "Thanks, Ev! Alright, let's go--"  
  
And, with that, they were on their way.  
  
-----  
Only a few blocks away, at the Airforce barracks, the same scene was going on. All of the pilots were greasing up their hair, and pulling at their ties nervously. Danny ran frantically from one end to the other. "Where's my tie? Does anyone know where I put my goddamn tie?"  
  
"Slow down, Buddy." Goose said patting him on the back. "I think it's on the ironing board."  
  
Danny ran to the ironing board and began putting the tie on.  
  
"Golly, D-Danny, you're m-making m-me nerv-vous!" Red yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry, Red." Danny said, checking his apearence for the fifth time.  
  
"Now, who's the lucky lady, that's gettin' you all rackin', Danny?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Well, it's...um--it's Evelyn."  
  
Each guy had faces of half shock and half a grin. "Obviously, we already took the good ones!" Anthony replied.  
  
"Shut ya, trappa'!" Goose said wacking Anthony over the head. "Jesus, Anthony!"  
  
"Y-y-you, guys, we better h-head to the Ti-Ki Club al--rr-ready!" Red announced. "It's n-nearly 7:10!"  
  
"Yup, don't wanna keep our ladies waitin'!" Anthony said, nudging them all, "Let's go, get um', boys!"  
  
-----  
The night's misty sea breeze swept into the Ti-Ki Club as each entered. It was actually one of the most beautiful nights of late November of 1941. The Brass Band playing old favorites, while a few couples Jitterbugged to the music.  
  
Danny sat, hands folded in his lap, nervously. He glanced every second he could at the door waiting for them to enter. But most specifically, what Evelyn looked like. What she smelt like. What she thought about what he looked like. His palms grew sweatier by the moment. He tapped his fingers on the white linen table cloth, nervously.  
  
"What time'd ya say they'd be here, Goose?" Danny asked his friend, who was equally as nervous.  
  
"7:20...or something like that."  
  
"You don't k-k-now!!" Red exclaimed, frantically.  
  
"It was 7:20."Goose answered. "Yeah, yeah, 7:20."  
  
Anthony brushed a hand through his hair. "It betta be, Goose!"  
  
And then, there they were...Barbara holding her purse tightly as she spotted Anthony, Sandra running to Goose at the sight of him, Betty brushing her blonde hair with her hand polishing herself up for Red, and Evelyn...smiling brightly as her eyes held Danny's.  
  
  
-----  
After each had finished their dinner, they looked akwardly at each other wondering what to do next.   
  
Danny's hand was still as sweaty as ever. He took quick glances at Evelyn, who was seated next to him. His eyes continued to shift to her hands. Her soft, long, elegant hands. He took a deep breath. 'Calm down, Walker.' He repeated to himself.   
  
Suddenly, the fast music slowed down. A large, yet, beautiful woman approached the stage. The piano keys lightly being hit. She took a long exhale and began singing into the microphone.  
  
[ The Song Is You  
  
I hear music when I look at you.  
A beautiful thing of every dream I ever made.  
Deep down in my heart, I hear it play.  
I feel it start...then know the way.  
]  
  
As Danny's friends began asking their dates to dance. He watched as each couple got up and started swaying to the music.   
  
Danny hesitated for a moment, but them brushed Evelyn's hand with his. She turned to him, her eyes intense. "Um-uh, w-would you like to dance?" He asked, thinking to himself to stop studdering.  
  
Evelyn's face smiled brightly. "I'd love to, Danny."  
  
[I hear music when I touch you hand  
A beautiful melody from some enchanted land.  
Deep down in my heart, I hear it say, "Is this the day?"  
I alone have heard this lonely strain.  
I alone have heard this glad refrain.  
Must it be? Forever inside of me? Why can't I let it go?  
Why can't I let you know?  
Why, oh, why, oh, why....]  
  
As Danny led her to dance floor, he spotted grins from all his friends. He chuckled lightly to himself. But the laughter quickly died down, when Evelyn's hand slid into his. He could feel every part of his body go weak. But little did he know...she felt the exact same way.  
  
Evelyn felt herself breathing a little harder. She gazed into his dark brown eyes. Feeling like she could see his soul. He wasn't the type she was normally with. He wasn't a Rafe. He wasn't the strong leader. Danny was the levelheaded, quiet guy. But what she noticed was, because of that, he followed things with his heart more than anything else. He was just as nervous--maybe even more--than she was. She smiled, and then she noticed he was smiling right back. And in that one instant she wasn't nervous at all. All she knew was she enjoying every minute of it. And she knew it was just because of Danny.  
  
[The beautiful rhapsody of love, and youth, and spring.  
The music is sweet.  
The words are true.  
The song...is you.]  
  
  
-----  
After what felt like a few minutes of dancing, but what really was eight full songs, Danny couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Dancing with Evelyn. Being with Evelyn. Falling for Evelyn.  
  
"Hey, Danny?" Evelyn asked, braking the content silence.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I step out for a moment?"  
  
Danny's head nearly flew into a panic. Did he do something wrong? Did she want to get away from him? "Sure, sure, go ahead." He replied, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
  
"Come'er with me, okay?"  
  
Danny was confused, but happy at the same time. She never let go of hand as she led him out of the club onto the beach docks. The music floating out the open doors and un-glassed windows of the Hawiian club.   
  
She never stopped walking until she was directly in the sand, where the moon and stars were beaming onto the ocean. Then, she let go of his hand and walked ahead. And then stopped...and turned to face him about ten feet away. "Danny, I never understood it!" She yelled on the top of her lungs.  
  
He finally realized the she may have had a little too much to drink at that moment. She wasn't the normal, quiet, brooding girl she had always been, atleast since he had met her only a few months ago. "Never understood what?" He yelled back.  
  
"I never understood, how God could take Rafe from me...from us, until now!"  
  
"Evelyn, what are you talkin' about?" He asked, laughing at how she looked at that moment. Beautiful, yes...that was the first thing he'd ever think about when she was in his mind. But now,--Now, she was being honest and truthful...drunk, maybe, but still she was a beautiful honest drunk. And that made him laugh.  
  
"I now understand that Rafe isn't someone I love!" She paused. "He's someone I used to love!" She continued, somehow trying to act serious. She slowly walked up to Danny. "I know now why I'm still here. Why you are, too. It's because I love you. And for the past month I was just too scared to say it!" She looked him strait in the eyes. Now he could see her soul. Who she was. What she was saying. And he smiled...and she smiled back. She nervously looked down at her hands. "I was just too damn scared." She muttered softly.  
  
Danny took her hands and gently kissed them. 'Would she remember this in the morning?' He asked himself. And then in a single moment he realized he didn't care. He loved her. He knew it. And he knew she knew it too. And in the moment instead of asking her why she was scared or admitting himself that he had loved her...he kissed her. One beautiful, powerful, honest kiss...that each of them wished could last...until the night's end. 


	3. The Point of No Return

Title:The Point of No Return  
Part 3: Reaching the Point of No Return  
Author: Clarissa, xoIssaox  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! Pearl Harbor the movie. Josh Hartnett. Everything...No, not really. I own nothing except my story. Although, if I did own the hottie Joshy, do you really think I'd waste time writing' fanfiction? I don't think so!  
  
Summary: After the day at the beach, the night in the club, and a plane ride of the sunset of Pearl Harbor here comes the aftermath of it all. Begin's after the planeride, right before Rafe returns from England. Please Read and Review.   
  
Notes: I'm glad everyone is enjoying The Point of No Return. Also, I wrote this in the R&R section(but I'll say it again) In Pearl Harbor the novel by Randall Wallace, Evelyn's last name is Stewart, not Johnson. And I being the person whom does not pay any attention thought Rafe's last name is McCrawley(lol). So, it set the record strait it's McCawley. Hehe. I apologize for my lack of attention. AND(finally) I have sub-titles in CAPS in the beginning of scenes in this last chapter of THE POINT OF NO RETURN. I'll stop yappin' now. Enjoy, Issa ;o)  
  
-----  
EMOTIONS TAKING OVER  
  
"Hurry, in the parachute hanger!" Danny yelled to Evelyn.  
  
She rushed inside, afraid, but every bit of her body was feeling scandelous. She found a long hanging parachute and swirled herself around.  
  
Danny threw his Hawiian shirt on the floor, rushing in after her. He smiled once he found her. And before he knew what he was doing, he placed her chin in his hand, and kissed her again.   
  
The kiss was filled with so much passion and love, of the very second they were spending together.   
  
The light from warehouse beamed in, shining light on both their faces. Evelyn slipped on one of the long parachutes and fell on the floor. Danny went to help her, but instead fell himself. "Goddamn, parachutes!" Danny said with a grin.  
  
Evelyn laughed lightly. And then she gazed up into his dark brown eyes, and pulled his dogtag down towards her, so he could kiss her again. And she knew that every moment she spent with him, was one she enjoyed.  
  
----  
THE MORNING AFTER  
  
Evelyn's eyes slowly opened as the sun's light reflected off the parachutes, illuminating the entire hanger. "Danny..." She whispered softly.  
  
She could still feel him lay asleep, his warm breath on her neck. She carefully placed his arm off her side onto the cold floor. He moved, "Evelyn...?"  
  
"Danny," She hesitated, "I--I, I have to go. I'm going to be late. I'll see you later."  
  
He pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes, looking at her werily. "Are you alright? Is somethin' the matter?"  
  
"I'm fine..." She paused, "Sweetheart. I'm fine. But I have to go." She kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
As his eyes finally resulted in opening, he only recieved a glimpse of her walking away...  
  
-----  
INSPIRATION  
  
The next day, Danny could not stop smiling. He felt happy. He felt wonderful. He was in love with Evelyn Stewart.  
  
Everyone began noticing how he was changing. Red even asked him if he was "O-o-okay". Danny just laughed and replied that he was "Nothing, less than wonderful."  
  
He had never felt like this before. Ever since he was little, he had wanted to write something, something worth it, something beautiful. And, this morning, the words were finally forming. Together. Like Evelyn and he were. He smiled and began writing down what came to his mind.  
  
-----  
A LIGHTED DARK ROOM  
  
Evelyn clutched the small note in her hand. Danny had just given her something on his way to work. She glanced down at the folded manila paper.  
  
I soared above the song birds,  
And never heard them sing.  
I lived my life in winter,  
...and then you brought the spring.  
  
She smiled and almost immediately her mind flashed a picture of Danny. He was so sweet just because of the little things he did. And she loved him, she could feel it every time he was near. She could feel it when she thought of him. She could feel it when she was with him.  
  
To her it felt just like his poem. She felt her life had been a winter, a dark room. And then he was there to confort her and love her. And it was as if light poured into the dark room. But just as the room began illuminating it darkened again...because she still had Rafe in her mind. He was the first man she had ever fell in love with. But he was gone now, he's the past. Danny's the present...the future. As she continued to remind herself this, she couldn't help but hope Danny felt the same way.  
  
-----  
MOONLIT PROMISE OF HEART  
  
The shimmering moonlight reflected on Pearl Harbor like a thousand lightbulbs illuminating. Evelyn sat inside the R.N. Nurse Barracks' Porch. It was almost midnight, yet she wasn't feeling tired. She watched as the water flowed past the shoreline and then out...into the ocean, out into the world.  
  
"Evelyn, what are you doing?" Betty asked as she opened the door.  
  
Evelyn continued gazing out into harbor. "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"Me either." Betty replied, she sat down next to Evelyn on the wooden bench. "Did you want some warm milk? I could fix you some--"  
  
"No, Betty, I'm fine," Evelyn finally turned to Betty, "So, I heard about how Red proposed to ya."  
  
Betty's face suddenly lit up. "I love 'um. I love Red so much. I can't wait to be his wife. I feel like ev'ry part of my body has finally become alive because'a him."  
  
Evelyn smiled. "Promise to invite me to the wedding?"  
  
Betty placed a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "Of course. Just as soon as this war is over, you'll be first to be an invitation. Golly, I'm so excited--" Betty stopped and both of their heads turned to the bushes which were moving. "What was that?"  
  
"What in the world?" Evelyn gasped. "We better get inside--"  
  
A shadowy figure advanced towards the porch. Suddenly, Evelyn noticed the figure. It was Danny. "Evelyn?" He whispered softly.  
  
Evelyn got up and unlocked the door. "Danny, what are you doing here?" Betty slowly slid back into the house to leave the two alone.  
  
"I had to see 'ya." He admited quickly, blushing after. "I have to apologize for not bein' able to stop by earlier. General Gregton wouldn't let us leave until--"  
  
"Shh..." Evelyn placed a finger on his lips, and then slowly slid it down. She stepped outside on the steps. "Don't want to wake the Head R.N. Now, do ya'?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't want to do that. Could you maybe...uh," he hesitated, "Take a walk with me. I gotta see ya', talk to ya'. Just bein' with ya, Evelyn, it makes me feel..." His words drifted off.  
  
Evelyn looked at him intently. Then she finished his sentence, "...like you've become alive for the first time."  
  
He looked back up at her. "Yeah, that's it."  
  
Evelyn gazed into his dark brown eyes as they walked down the road, towards the harbor. "I feel the same way, Danny."  
  
He paused for a moment, nervousness approaching him, and then he gently slid his hand into hers. He held it tightly. "So, how are ya'?"  
  
Evelyn exhaled deeply. She looked out at the beach infront of them. "To be honest, I feel horrible inside. I feel like I betrayed Rafe, like I did somethin' I wasn't suppose to." She turned to face him. "But, then I look at you and I really feel like it's wrong to feel this wonderful, because, Danny, that's you make me feel. Wonderful."  
  
Danny thought for a moment. How could he respond to this? Did she admit that she felt what they were doing was wrong...or right? Or what. "Evelyn..." He hesitated. "Unfortunatly, I feel the exact same way. You don't know what you've done for me. You made me look at life differently. You opened up my eyes to a world I hadn't known yet. And as for Rafe, he's the one person that's ever been able to do that besides you. He'd probably think I'm a bastard for fallin' for ya. Maybe I am...but I can't help it. I can't help how I feel." He struggled with his words, somehow trying to form what he was going to say in his mind. He turned to her, nothing but his love leading the rest of his words. "If I had to make a promise to you, and maybe Rafe too, it would be that I would love you just as much--or even more--then Rafe would have. Because I know he would love you with his whole heart. But instead of havin' just his heart," He paused, slowly sliding her hand over his heart, "...you'll have mine, too."  
  
Evelyn looked up at him. 'There he goes being sweet again.' She thought. She felt speechless. "Thank you, Danny. I--"  
  
"Shh..." Danny sat down on the soft sand, Evelyn sat beside him, his arms around her. "You don't need to thank me for anything." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Evelyn closed her eyes tightly, trying to make a memory so in years after she would be able to come back to this place with Danny, this place she would say she was completely content. She rested her head on his shoulder, as they laid back on the sand. "How did I get so lucky?"  
  
Danny laced his hand between hers. "What do ya' mean?"  
  
"How did I get so lucky, to find the two best men in the entire Airforce. How did I get so lucky to find you?" She pushed herself up, leaning on her sand-covered arm, gazing into his eyes.  
  
He turned to her. "So, you think you're lucky, huh?"  
  
"Extremely lucky." She replied easily. She laid back down on his stomach, now lacing her hands between his.  
  
He gazed out at the ocean ahead of them. "I am too."  
  
Evelyn looked at his strong hands, kissing them and placing them to her side. "Really. Why's that?"  
  
"Because I found you." He replied modestly.  
  
Evelyn smiled, taking a deep breath and letting it out again. "I don't think it could get any better than this, Danny."  
  
"God, I hope it doesn't get any worse." He joked, closing his eyes to enter a deep sleep.  
  
Little did they know it was about to. Rafe's plane had just landed five miles away back at the Airforce. But as they remained ignorant to what laid ahead...the bombing for Pearl Harbor...Rafe coming back to life...they knew one thing. That was they had reached the one place where they could say they truly loved each other, a place they could not escape, they had reached. . .the point of no return. 


End file.
